Culture in New Englia
UNDER CONSTRUCTION =Lifestyle= Customs Holidays Because of New Englia's diverse culture, many holidays and festivals are observed around the year. The list of holidays can be found here. =Education= The education system in the New Englia is composed of elementary education (Grades 1-5), lower secondary education (Grades 6-8), upper secondary education (Grades 9-12), and tertiary or college education with an age limit of compulsory education being 18 years old. New Englia ranks "low" when compared to other nations. The country has 340 primary and secondary schools that are maintained by each province. The nation also has nine 4-year Colleges/Universities (5 public, 4 private) and twenty 2-year Colleges. =Arts= Visual Arts Literature Theater =Media= Media in New Englia is often regarded as: television, film and newspapers. Most of the media generated in the country is controlled by private corporations who reap revenue from advertising, subscriptions, and sale of copyrighted material. New Englia's lax regulation laws for media have led to to mega-mergers, further concentration of media ownership, and the emergence of multinational media conglomerates. Television Television in New Englia is the largest form of Mass Media currently displayed in the country. There are three basic types of television in the country, broadcast, cable and satellite television. New Englia has a national broadcast programming service dedicated to providing government information, but local media markets have their own television stations which are affiliated or owned and operated by a TV network. The 4 broadcast networks are the National Television Company (NTC), Republic News Incorporated (R1), Englian Broadcast Company (EBC) and the Neamford-Oceanic Company (NOX). Film Newspapers Newspapers are the oldest form of media in New Englia and are generally printed on a daily basis. The largest selling newspapers in the country are the Republic Times, National News and Report and the Englian Post. Most major metropolitan areas have their own local newspapers that feature local and national news. As with television, newspapers in the New Englia are privately owned, either by large chains such as York or McCoord which own dozens of newspapers. =Sports= New Englians enjoy playing sports and are very competitive. The four most popular team sports are soccer, basketball, ice hockey and football (gridiron). Soccer (association football) is the most popular sport and has been the national sport for quite sometime. Professional teams in all major sports operate as franchises within a league. All major sports leagues use the same type of schedule with a playoff tournament after the regular season ends. Over the years, sports have become associated with education in New Englia, with most high schools and universities having organized sports. College sports competitions play an important role in the New Englian sporting culture. In many cases college athletics are more popular than professional sports, with the major sanctioning body being the Collegiate Council for Athletics or CCA. Soccer Soccer, typically known outside as "football" in other countries across the world, is the most popular sport as well as the national sport of the country. The New Englian men's and women's national teams, as well as an under-23 men's team and under-20 and under-17 teams for both sexes, represent New Englia in international soccer competitions and are controlled by the New Englian Soccer Federation. Basketball Though basketball wasn't invented in New Englia, it has become of it's most popular sports. A recent poll found that basketball is ranked second behind soccer. Ice Hockey Football Football is the fastest growing sport in New Englia. Despite being entirely male and the relative "youngness" of the sport, it has the most second participants of any sport at both high school and college levels. Other Sports =Links= New Englia Category:New Englia